Currently, some telecommunication network elements or nodes are embodied in a chassis form factor that includes a plurality of slots for receiving payload blades, and two or more slots for receiving redundant switch blades. The payload blades are responsible for providing the processing and computing duties of the network node, while the switch blades are responsible for providing the switching fabric that the payload blades use for internal communications. The switch blades also serve as an interface for the communications between the network node and external networks. All the blade devices in the network node can communicate with each other via the central backplane fabric.
In most telecommunication networks, standard bridging and routing protocols are used to manage redundant network connectivity of the network node. Specifically, these standard protocols are used to designate an active and redundant switch fabric, and signal these fabric designations to the payload blades in the network node. However, most standard protocols only provide a generic solution that is designed or intended to accommodate a wide range of different network topologies. Thus, there are many instances where using a standard protocol may prove to be an excessive solution for a fixed and constrained topology of a particular network. In particular, standard protocols may be slow to converge following a change in the network topology, since they are intended to discern a variety of network failures, many of which cannot occur in the constrained topology. Furthermore, a standard protocol may create disruptions by causing the network node to interact with the customer's external network in unexpected and unpredictable ways (as opposed to using a customized protocol). As a result, the network node may employ a customized solution where the switch blades utilize proprietary internal protocols to inform the payload blades of the state of the switching fabric. For example, this may be accomplished using a side-band channel to inform the payload blades that a first switch blade in the network node is designated as an active switch blade and a second switch blade in the network node is designated as a standby switch blade. This approach requires that each payload blade be configured with specific awareness by implementing a predefined proprietary protocol, and, as such, may prove costly and time consuming to develop.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for utilizing a hybrid approach where the switching fabric uses proprietary means to designate active and standby switching fabrics in a network node, yet convey this information to payload blades using a standard spanning tree protocol.